thebandahafandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
First Note Matt200055, 5-Star General, coming to you. This is your warning. Read all of this now. One rule break gets you banned. These are not the set official bans, however they are the minimum ban time. User Rules No unconstructive edits This means vandalism, gibberish, or foreign languages. * 1st offence: 4 day ban * 2nd offence: 3 week ban * 3rd offence: 6 month ban * 4th offence: 2 year ban * 5th offence: Permanent ban No dislikes towards A-ha, its members, or its related projects Hate messages will be found and you will get banned! * 1st offence: 5 month ban * 2nd offence: 2 year ban * 3rd offence: Permanent ban No impersonating people You know what I'm talking about. * Only offence: Permanent ban No PA's, trolling, or otherwise harming users PA=Personal Attack (if acronyms confuse you). * 1st offence: 1 month ban * 2nd offence: 7 month ban * 3rd offence: 3 year ban * 4th offence: Permanent ban Don't bite newcomers See Wikipedia:Please_do_not_bite_the_newcomers for Wikipedia's equivalent. * 1st offence: 7 day ban * 2nd offence: 4 week ban * 3rd offence: 5 month ban * 4th offence: 2 year ban * 5th offence: Permanent ban No off-topic stuff It gets deleted and you get banned for: * 1st offence: 5 day ban * 2nd offence: 20 day ban * 3rd offence: 4 month ban * 4th offence: 2 year ban * 5th offence: Permanent ban No false accusations This includes don't report an innocent person. * 1st offence: 3 month ban * 2nd offence: 2 year ban * 3rd offence: Permanent ban No sockpuppetry You can have 1 account. AND ONLY ONE! * 1st offence: 2 year ban for original, permanent ban for sock * 2nd offence: Permanent ban for both accounts Must be at least 13 Under 13's, if caught, get banned until turn of age. * Only offence: Ban until turn-of-age No explicit content People under 18 use this. The founder is only 14! So think about the kids. * 1st offence: 6 month ban * 2nd offence: 3 year ban * 3rd offence: Permanent ban 4-revert policy It's like Wikipedia's 3-revert policy, but it's 4 instead of 3 reverts allowed in one day. Do not revert more than 4 times in one day on a page. * 1st offence: 2 day ban * 2nd offence: 1 month ban * 3rd offence: 6 month ban * 4th offence: 2 year ban * 5th offence: Permanent ban No excuses Don't use excuses to break rules. * 1st offence: 1 month ban * 2nd offence: 7 month ban * 3rd offence: 2 year ban * 4th offence: Permanent ban Policy on becoming admin and other admin info The first 2 admins get bureaucrat rights here. You need to meet these standards & rules after I get an experienced bureaucrat rollback: * You must never have been banned, unless the ban was unfair and you want me to look into it. * You must never have banned myself. * You must be a fan of A-ha, its members, and/or its related projects, and must know it to at least a proficient expertise level. * One bad real-life encounter can deny you admin rights. Read the section below. * You must follow the user rules. * You must be on Wikia for at least 4 months, and on this wiki for at least 2 (unless you're very experienced in Wikipedia or WikiFoundry, I'll accept 10+ months XP on there as well). * If you fail the standards and don't become admin, you may not apply for another year, but you won't get banned for failing. You will for re-applying after less than a year (once for 8 months, twice for 7 years, and if it happens a third time, you'll get pwned ♫'till the end of time♫) * You can also wait 2 months instead to qualify for chat moderator. * There can be a maximum of 4 admin, 1 bureaucrat, and 2 chat moderators, making 7 special users. This will be expanded after 600 active users are on here. * You need to read below. Other-place encounters and behaviour Okay, let's talk about these. These are the real-life & on-Net encounters. Good encounters may grant you a chance for admin rights, but bad encounters can get you banned. Not trying to attack you, but I don't want another bad encounter that results in losing this one wiki that I have ultimate rights to. FYI: This also applies for other special users. Just trying to keep us safe from further emotional damage. This doesn't apply to non-special users, for they can talk it out. The special users are trying to make this place work good. We can't lose it. WE CAN'T, I TELL YOU! Also, your behaviour on other wikis apply. Bans vary for that as well. It depends on the ban on there, and if you've been banned more than once, or on multiple wikis, that could put you in trouble. Admin/Bureaucrat Rules No abusing powers No blocking innocent users, no excessive unconstructive rollbacking, no disparaging users or admin/bureaucrats. * Only offence: Permanent demotion & 4 month ban No breaking User Rules They still apply. Follow them. * Only offence: Permanent demotion, ban depends on rule and offence Last Note The admins, bureaucrats, Wikia staff, and myself are watching you. You have no warnings left. So be warned, but still be free to edit! Category:Other